


On screen

by orphan_account



Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom Jensen Ackles, Felching, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub Jared, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen’s new role for The boys requires him to expose a certain body part for the hordes of fangirls waiting, what will happen when Jared sees it too?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894267
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	On screen

“That episode is airing in five minutes, you did a good job, i didn’t think you’d be so comfortable with doing it.” Eric smiles over at Jensen, who’s still wearing his clothes for The boys. 

Jensen smiles back, “well I don’t have time to watch it, i still have a couple of scenes left to film, but Jay’s probably watching it, he said he was waiting for it.”

Eric laughs, “I don’t think Jay is gonna be too excited to see your dick!” Letting his hand bump into Jensen’s shoulder in a joking way. 

“Well, he’ll be in for a surprise” he winks at Eric, making his way back to set to film the next few scenes. 

0o0o0o0o0

Jared didn’t really know what to expect, sitting on the sofa in their house. They still hadn’t moved out, either of them, it was fun, living together, being best friends. It didn’t matter that they were getting on in life, that they probably should’ve gotten married by now, settled down and had kids. They were happy with their lives.

He’d been waiting for the episode to air, watching with bated breath for the tv to announce, ’THE BOYS, Episode 3’. Jared smiled as it came onto the screen, the red letters taking up the tv. He can’t wait to see Jensen, he’s been so excited for him. Finally getting his own role after Jared had got his. 

Jared watched intently, smiling when he saw Jensen in the frame. He laughed when Jensen made a joke, smirking at the other person on the screen. He wasn’t prepared for the other person to leave, before the camera circled around to focus just on Jensen. Filming as his best friend closed his eyes and pulled his hard cock out of his trousers. Watching on as he let his head fall back, moaning as he stroked. 

Jared didn't know how he felt, but he was flustered, cheeks flushing with want. His cock was already hard in his jeans and Jared couldn’t understand why. That was until he watched the screen again, the view had changed to hide Jensen’s cock instead focusing in on his face as those lips were pulled wide, a keening moan falling from his perfect throat.

Jared couldn’t breathe, throat closing slightly as he felt the warmth fill his cheeks, down his neck and onto the top of his chest. His hips squirmed where his butt sat flush with the back of the seat. He couldn’t help it, legs parting slightly to release some pressure on his dick. His palms were already sweaty but that didn’t stop him from bringing one down to grind down on his hard member. His eyes hazy with lust, watching as Jensen acted out his orgasm on screen. Jared didn’t know why it turned him on so much, to imagine it was him, between Jensen’s legs, sucking him off and taking him down to the back of his throat. To imagine it was him making Jensen come, not Jensen’s calloused hand. 

He let his head fall back onto the sofa, letting his eyes fall shut as he paused the tv. Stopping it right at the moment where Jensen “comes” . Jared knows that he isn’t really coming, that that isn’t really Jensen’s pearly white seed splattered on his own cheek. But Jared can imagine, he can pretend it’s real, his dick seems to think so. 

0o0o0o0o0

Jensen smiles as he thinks about what Jared will say when he opens the door. He thinks maybe Jared will say something like “what the hell dude, you didn’t tell me there’d be full frontal nudity!” Jensen chuckles at that, picturing Jared’s playful face with a hint of sassy Sam that he had seemed to have picked up since they stopped filming supernatural. 

Jensen doesn’t expect this though, as he slides the key into the lock, pushing the door open so he can slip in. Walking all the way through the house until he makes it to the living room. To see Jared sitting there, mouth parted and legs held open as he massages his crotch with one giant hand, tv screen stopped on Jensen’s face. 

“Jared” falls out of his throat, in a gravely tone, rumbling out of his mouth like a moan. Jared’s head turns so quickly, hand ripping off of his lap and legs snapping shut. “Jen, I can explain!” He tries to push up off the couch but his hands are shaking with the arousal still pushing its way through his body. His cock still throbbing where it’s confined in his jeans. 

Jensen rushes over quick, feet making short work of the worn carpet. “Shh, Jay, it’s ok.” His hand comes up to hold Jared’s chin, thumb swiping across the delicate skin, only stopping once it sits heavy on his bottom lip. Jensen applies pressure, pupils dilating with lust as he pushes Jared’s lip down, pulling at the wet skin. He isn’t aware that he’s hard until his cock twitches, from feeling Jared’s slippery wet tongue prod at the tip of his thumb. Soaking the flesh with spit, Jared pulls at it with his lips, sucking it into his sinful mouth, moaning around the appendage like it’s Jensen’s cock, sitting on his tongue. 

Jensen growls when he feels Jared pull it in further, lascivious tongue swirling around his thumb. “Did it make you hot Jay? Seeing me come? Getting to look at my cock?” 

Jared nods, moaning around Jensen’s thumb. It makes Jensen shiver, pulling his thumb out of Jared’s heavenly mouth. “I want words Jay, not nodding, I want words.” 

Jared moans again, cock twitching and spurting pre come into the denim over his crotch. “It made me so hot Jen, but I wanted it to be your come on your face, not special effects. I wanted to see what your come looks like, it made me so hard thinking about it Jen.” He can’t help but let his eyes flicker for just a second down to where Jensen’s long thick cock is hiding underneath the denim of his jeans. 

Jensen catches Jared looking, shooting his hand out to wrap around Jared’s jaw, holding firm as he guides it upwards so Jared is looking him in the eyes. The smirk that comes to his face is almost predatory, as he winks at Jared, bending down until his mouth is flush with Jared’s ear. He whispers “If you want to see my come so much, why don’t you suck it out of me.” 

Jared’s moan is long and throaty, reverberating through Jensen’s hand where he has it wrapped around Jared’s jaw. 

“Knees” Jensen commands.

Jared doesn’t hesitate to slide his butt forward off the couch until he’s on his knees between Jensen’s bow legs. Mouth opened the slightest amount, tongue teasing out between his lips to wet them. Jensen’s eyes are completely lust blown, staring down at his best friend. 

He doesn’t waste time, moving his hand down to thread through Jared’s hair. Fingers tightening slightly, pulling gently but firm at the back of Jared’s head until he moans. “Open my jeans Jay and get my cock out, don’t do anything unless i tell you to.”

Jared nods, or at least he tries to, with Jensen’s hand in his hair keeping his head firm so Jensen can watch every emotion flickering across his face. Jared does as he’s told, unzipping Jensen’s fly and letting delicate fingers slide their way into his boxers, pulling out Jensen’s hard cock. 

Jensen’s hand tightens slightly for a second, before pulling his head all the way back, forcing Jared to drop Jensen’s cock in order to balance himself. His head pulled so far back that it constricts his breathing slightly, throat pulled taught, Adam's apple bobbing.

Jensen’s gaze is firm as he stares down at him, “im going to fuck your face, if it gets to be too much, tap my leg.” With that Jensen brings Jared’s hands up and places them around his hips. Watching as Jared tilts his head forwards so his head is in line with Jensen’s cock. His mouth wide open, ready for Jensen’s hard member to fuck right to the back. 

Jensen can’t help himself, too impatient to slip into the warm willing throat. He grips tighter into Jared’s hair, pushing his head forward until the head bumps Jared’s bottom lip. Wiping the drop of pre come that beaded out of the head across his lip, watching as it soaks into his skin. 

Jensen can’t wait any longer, not hesitating to shove his cock in with one thrust. Jared doesn’t gag, instead his throat is completely relaxed, open for Jensen to shove in. It makes Jensen moan, pushing in further until his hips are flush with Jared’s lips. His hips shake, he pulls back, fucking in and out, watching as spit falls put down Jared’s chin from where his mouth is stretched wide around Jensen’s cock. “God Jay, your mouth is amazing.”

Jared hums around his member, sending tingling vibrations down his cock. Jensen growls, aiming a particularly hard thrust into Jared’s warm wet throat. Jared’s whine is needy and broken, throat raw and ragged from being fucked. Jensen smiled, eyes hazy with lust as he stares down at the man choking on his cock. His thrusts pick up speed, fucking harder and faster until Jared’s fingers clench around his hip. 

Jensen thrusts in hard, keeping his hips in place, flush with Jared’s face. Jared moans, oxygen cut off, eyes rolling as he struggles, body fighting to breathe, he doesn’t tap Jensen’s thigh. Instead he lets himself suffocate on Jensen’s cock, letting His best friend take his breath away. His eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head, body relaxing as he stops fighting. Until his hands fall from where they’re clenched around Jensen’s hips. Face turning red as he chokes. 

Jensen pulls back, letting his cock slip all the way out. Jared gasps in gulps of air, wheezing as he re learns how to breathe. His cock is so hard it’s almost painful, throbbing in its denim confines. 

Once Jared’s breathing has returned to somewhat normal, spit still dripping from his lips. Jensen commands him, hand clenched in his hair, “stand, I’ve decided, I don't wanna come in your mouth, I wanna come in your ass.”

Jared stands on wobbly legs, Jensen’s hand coming out to gently grip his waist to keep him steady when he stumbles. Jared waits for Jensen to tell him what he’s supposed to do, staring up at him with hazy eyes. 

Jensen doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to grip his wrist, pulling him with him all the way through the house and up the stairs until they get to Jensen’s bedroom. He pushes Jared in, watching him stumble into the dark room, kicking the door shut with a booted foot. “Strip.”

Jared obeys, large hands fumbling with every item of clothing, popping buttons, unzipping his fly, pulling off his boxers and toeing of his shoes until he’s completely naked standing in front of Jensen, clothes dumped in the corner. 

Jared shivers as Jensen walks towards him, still fully clothed. He smiles lasciviously, walking slowly in a predatory circle around Jared, admiring every inch of delicate skin on show. Even teasing Jared with a light graze of his finger up the underside of his hard cock. Jared tries to thrust into the touch but Jensen pulls back, not letting Jared have the satisfaction. He smirks at him, before walking all the way until he’s stood behind him. 

He steps up to Jared’s broad back, letting his hard cock slip between his firm cheeks. Whispering huskily into his ear, relishing as his breath ghosts along the sensitive skin on his head, making Jared shiver. “Im gonna fuck you now Jay, you have to do exactly as I say. Now, take your right hand and grip your left wrist, keeping them behind your back, and bend over the bed.” 

Jared does as he’s told, gripping his wrists together and bending over until his ass is in the air. Listening as Jensen disrobes, the rustle of clothes as they fall to the floor. He expects to hear a thud as Jensen drops his belt to the floor but he doesn’t, instead hearing the jangle of the buckle as Jensen walks closer. Then he feels a pair of rough calloused hands, pull at his wrists, placing them together and wrapping the leather around them and pulling it taut. So taut that Jared can feel the edge of the leather bite into his skin, he squirms trying to pull at the leather, but it won’t budge, arms stuck fast. He gasps in air as his cock twitches, knowing he’s stuck fast with no leverage to stand, stuck bent over Jensen’s bed, ready and willing. 

Jensen moans at the sight, jared bent over his bed, ass on show. He can’t help but drop to the floor on his knees, hands kneading at the firm cheeks, pulling them apart to expose the furled opening.

Jared squeaks when he feels a wet tongue swipe at his hole, moaning as he feels Jensen eat him out, tongue devouring his hole pushing in, swiping at his walls. Jared’s cock leaks against the bed spread, soaking it in his pre come as he feels Jensen's tongue work his hole open, one finger prodding. 

“Open up Jay.” Jensen’s husky voice sends shivers down his spine, hole suddenly opening further to let Jensen in. He moans when he feels the finger slip in, the burn uncomfortable. But he wants more, pushing his ass back into Jensen’s hand. 

Jensen chuckles, letting his second finger slip in next to the second one, both of them searching out for Jared’s sweet spot. He knows he’s found them when Jared moans, hips twitching, humping into the bed spread. 

Jared whines, “come on Jen, im ready, just fuck me.”

Jensen growls, hand slapping down on Jared's buttcheek, reveling in the red handprint that lingers on the supple flesh. “Don’t tell me what to do, you take what I give you.”

Jared shivers with a mix of arousal and fear, body pushing back into Jensen’s hand.

Jensen chuckles, kneading Jared’s buttcheeks once again before standing. Spitting into his hand and using the salty liquid to slick his cock. He steps up behind Jared, letting his cock nudge Jared’s hole. He bends over, hand grasping the belt that’s keeping Jared’s hands restrained, kicking his legs open further, placing his head right by Jared’s ear, before whispering, “im gonna fuck you now, nice and hard, I bet you wanted this before you even saw my cock.” 

He doesn’t give Jared any time to respond, thrusting in hard until his balls slap against Jared’s perineum. Jared keens, not capable of forming words other than bitten of moans and whimpers as Jensen fucks him good. The head of his cock slamming into Jared’s prostate with every thrust. 

Jared’s throat tightening, flush rising on his cheeks as his eyes slip into the back of his head. He moans when Jensen slams into him, jolting him and pushing his body further up the bed, “Jensen!” 

Jensen growls, pushing his hips in faster, moving his hand from the belt all the way up to Jared’s head, pulling his hair in a tight fist, gripping his hip as well and pulling him until he’s upright, sitting firm on Jensen’s dick. Forcing his cock deeper, hitting his prostate dead on, jensen groans, “come” 

Jared throws his head back, mouth open wide in a silent scream as Jensen’s hand wraps around his dick, he’s helpless to stop it, arms immobilised behind his back. Cock spurting come up his chest. 

Jensen’s teeth dig into his shoulder, drawing the blood to the surface as Jared squirms on his dick. His hips shake as he plunges his cock in, holding Jared down on his lap as he comes, eyes shut in bliss as he paints Jareds warm channel.

Jared chuckles as he comes back to himself, pulling at the belt immobilising his wrists, “where did all of that come from?”

Jensen smiles, pushing Jared further to bend over the bed, cock slipping out of his rectum, Jensen smirks as he bends down again, blowing over Jared’s now leaking hole, “wouldn’t you like to know?” The rhetorical question uttered hotly against the plump flesh off his butt before Jensen smirks, plunging in and licking his come out of Jared’s ass as he shouts, “Jensen!”


End file.
